αι тαмэ мιттsυ
by Mikane
Summary: Drabbles, tríos. El resultado siempre será el mismo, porque simplemente soy yo la que tengo razón… S/S/S
1. Sato, remon y chokoreto

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu  
**Pareja: **Hinata x Neji x Sakura  
**Tipo de relación:** Yuri, Hetero, Incest.  
**Resumen:** Drabbles/One-shots/Song-fics de tríos,parejas de Naruto.  
Simplemente ellos son así como la Comida, raro pero cierto. HxNxS

**Azúcar, limón y chocolate**

Así era y será por siempre ellos simplemente eran así como la comida, era rara la comparación pero cierta.

Ella tan dulce y tímida como el Azúcar.  
El tan ácido pero protector como el Limón.  
Ella tan amarga pero dulce como el Chocolate.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola, un solo cuerpo sudoroso. Con otro gemido aquí y allá ya no era uno sino tres cuerpos los que se mostraban. Por las masas corporales eran dos mujeres y un hombre todos de melenas exóticas.

De color ébano con reflejos negros es la del limón, la del azúcar de color azulado con destellos negros, la del chocolate un rosa pálido con reflejos rosa oscuro.

Ojos diferentes e iguales. Perlados los de el azúcar y el limón, esmeraldas los del chocolate.

-Sigue siendo igual de satisfactorio aunque lo hagamos siempre.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Si.  
-Deberíamos pararnos  
-Lo has dicho azúcar, deberíamos.-Chocolate te dio vuelta y abrazó fuertemente a limón, cerrando los ojos. Limón echo la cabeza para atrás recostándola en el hombro de chocolate a su vez azúcar enrolló con sus piernas a la pelirosa por la cintura.

¿No les había dicho antes? Ellos siempre serán así.

El amaba a su prima pero más a Sakura. Ella amaba a Sakura pero más a su primo. Ella también ama Hinata pero a Neji más.

_¿Algo ilógico? No lo sabían solo sentían y hacían…Porque eran así como la comida pero así se amaban y así tenían sexo._


	2. Kurayami

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu** Pareja: **Itachi, Hidan y Pein  
**Tipo de relación:** Yaoi.  
**Resumen: **Nos habíamos consumido en la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo. IxHxP

**Kurayami**

Nos habíamos consumido en la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo. Solo unos humanos más en la vida aunque reconocidos por el Libro Bingo. Que podíamos decir. La oscuridad nos unió.

_El prohibir es el despertar del deseo_.

Vacíos, sin vida.  
Queridos, entre nosotros.  
Raro, pero cierto.  
Impredecible, y amor, indispensable.

_Te deseo tanto que aún, ni siquiera lo sé._

-¡Konero!-Una de las mil maldiciones que Kisame le lanzaba á Pein. Es que a quien se le ocurria mandar a 'todos' de misión un Domingo hasta a Konan, ¡pueden creerlo!, y por separado…

Equivocación, no los mandó a todos. Una sala escondida se mostraba sometida en la oscuridad, dos cuerpos entraron, sentándose en una supuesta silla.

¡Oh vamos!, todo el mundo se equivoca. Eso no era una condenada silla sino una cama, con colmos y todo. Ahí se ve otro cuerpo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegamos.-De nuevo 'todos' los integrantes estaban reunidos cada uno con su misión realizada hasta Tobi había finalizado con éxito.-Faltan algunos Sasori-danna.  
-Es cierto Deidara.-Se miraron entre sí.-Hidan, Itachi y el Líder no están.

Todos se imaginaban algo diferente pero ninguno acertó a la realidad. Los nombrados aparecieron en la puerta fatigados menos el tercero que apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Todos cumplieron su Misión?  
-Si.-Respondieron, entregándole paquetes 'secretos'. Pein los abrió y sacó comida haciendo caer algunos presentes.  
-Está muy rica…

* * *

**Mikane: **_No me convenció nada el final pero bueno eso fue lo que me salió._

**Reviews con dudas:  
**  
**Jarnall: **_Quise probar con hacer un drabble con más tema sexual que sentimental, tienes razón lo escribí así para que fuera una NejiSaku, te explicó como lo imagine:__ En el pasado fueron pareja pero algo surgió en ellos y quisieron hacer un trió pensaron que la persona con la que estaban más conectados los dos era Hinata por eso no la aman tanto como entre ellos._


	3. Metras

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu**  
Pareja: **Naruto x Tenten x Sai  
**Tipo de relación:** Yaoi, Hetero.  
**Resumen: **P: ¿Qué esconde un juego de Metras? R: Nada o eso crees.

**Metras**

Porque esto no era un simple juego de Metras.

Solo se necesitan de dos personas en adelantes. En este caso son tres las que juegan. No necesitas ser inteligente para jugar.

El que consiga una Metra tiene que retar a los otros que juegan. Nada difícil en realidad. Era perverso y eso que solo tenían unos 8. Quedaban veinte metras. Marcador: 5-2-6

-Gané la tercera.  
-¡Por favor Tenten! A penas llevas tres, eres malísima jugando esto.  
-Eso no importa ahora les toca mi Reto.-Los mira perversamente.-Less reto a que me cuenten uno de sus secretos más íntimos.

Los chicos tragan pesadamente.

-Naruto, Sai, ¿quién quiere empezar primero?-Ya que ninguno decía nada decidió elegir.-Sai tu empiezas.  
-Este bueno.-Titubeo.-¿Por qué Naruto no empieza?  
-Tu eres el más reservado de nosotros así que empiezas tú.

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para pensar en que decir.

-Tengo unos sueños raros.  
-¿Con quienes?  
-Con ustedes.  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
-No lo sé, solo oigo gemidos, gritillos y veo nuestros cuerpos sudorosos.

Como tomates Naruto y Tenten asintieron pasando al siguiente reto.

-Los reto a que probemos los sueños de Sai.-Propuso Naruto.

"**No molestar"  
**_Decía el cartel pegado en el cuarto de  
__Tenten..._


	4. Metras II

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu**  
Pareja: **Naruto x Tenten x Sai  
**Tipo de relación:** Yaoi, Hetero.  
**Resumen: **P: ¿Qué esconde un juego de Metras? R: Nada o eso crees. Continuación…

**Metras**

Terminando el reto de Tenten, se dispusieron a bañarse para no oler a sexo pero aún seguían presos de la excitación.

Se acariciaban mientras se enjabonaban, a propósito buscaban rozarse sensualmente te estrujaban Tenten que era la única mujer. Masturbaba los penes de Naruto y Sai.

Mientras el agua los recorría delineando su piel, ellos jugaban con sus cuerpos. Sai acariciaba la entrada de Naruto introduciendo dos dedos de golpe. El último no podía hablar ya que Tenten lo besaba como si ese fuera su oxigeno. Sai introdujo un tercer dedo, su otra mano ocupada masturbando a Naruto.

Uno minutos luego el pelinegro pensó que ya estaba preparado e introdujo su pene en el rubio hundiéndolo mientras que el otro lo introducía en Tenten.

Empezó el vaivén con fuerza, ninguno se detenía, gemían fuertemente, cada vez que entraban parecían un solo cuerpo, pasaban los minutos y los vaivenes se hacían mas fuertes, cada uno sabía el punto especifico que hacía gemir incontrolablemente a su compañero.

Dando ahí no tardaron en venirse dentro de ellos y en el vientre. Con sus lenguas lamieron el resto que quedaba en sus acompañantes, besándose con lujuria.

Para volver a repetir el acto…

* * *

Mikane: Disculpen la demora pero con el proyecto final no e podido publicarlo pero aquí está.


	5. Sin resultado

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu**  
Pareja: **Sasuke/Sakura/Sai  
**Tipo de relación:** Hetero, Yaoi.  
**Resumen: **El resultado siempre será el mismo, porque simplemente soy yo la que tengo razón… S/S/S

**Sin resultado**

-¡No pueden ponerse de acuerdo ni una maldita vez en su vida!-Gritó Sakura mientras se estiraba sobre el pasto con la mano en la boca escondiendo un bostezo.

Los chicos que la acompañaban se miraron entre sí.

-Es que yo tengo la razón.-Sakura suspiró.-Sai debe ser el uke y yo el seme.  
-Aja Sasuke, ya puedes dejar tu ego y orgullo bisexual.  
-No Sakura porque de eso es de lo que vivo.  
-Mentiras, porque tu vives de tener sexo conmigo y con Sakura.-Habló el pelinegro pintor.- Aparte de nuestro amor reciproco.

Ante esas palabras el pelinegro empresario gruño pero no podía negarlo, aunque sin más habladurías los dos hombres se acostaron a lado de la pelirosa modista. Los tres rieron por sus comentarios.

-Retomando vuestra anterior conversación.-Los dos pelinegros la vieron.-Creo que deberían turnarse.

Durante unos momentos lo pensaron, era una buena idea.

-Aceptamos.  
-Ven, el resultado siempre será el mismo, porque simplemente soy yo la que tengo razón.

Sonrieron, era cierto. Ella era su razón en los momentos de pelea, Sasuke era su fuerza en momentos de miedo y Sai era su ánimo en momentos de debilidad/tristeza.

_Porque ellos eran sus complementos._


	6. Reviews

**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Ai tame Mittsu

Quiero agradecerles a todos/as los/as que dejaron un reviews, me hace feliz saber que les gusta.

**Gracias a Jarnall, -X-KathO-Chan-X-, Hatake Hanabi, Metsiku y Aliciajm. **Si tienen alguna duda sobre los tríos no duden en preguntarme, les aclararé con mucho gusto.

O también pueden pedirme cualquier trío que quieran leer.

**Besitos, Mikane.**


End file.
